


Wiring

by kirkland_strider



Series: Wiring [1]
Category: Wiring - Fandom
Genre: Androids, Canon Trans Character, M/M, Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Robots, Science, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkland_strider/pseuds/kirkland_strider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Harvey. Supposedly I'm one of the first androids of the world, but there's still so much I have to go through in order to be, well.</p><p>Human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> haha hey i have original ideas

"C....ear...e?"

What?

"Can you hear me?"

Oh. Yeah.

"Testing. Oh gosh I hope I didn't botch the hearing calibration."

I opened my mouth, which is harder to do than it should be, to speak.

"Yes, I can hear you," I said. My voice came out weird, kinda like an echo.

"Oh! Good! Well hello," the other voice said. They sounded close to me, maybe a little to my left. "Do you suppose you can do me a favor and open your eyes?"

I blinked a few times before focusing on the scene around me. It was hard to move my head, though, so what I could gather was that the ceiling was white.

I also realized the person next to me was only a boy.

He looked to be around my age. Well, now that I thought about it I didn't know what my age was but he was probably around the same. Oh and he was talking again though not specifically to me completely.

"Sensory calibration complete, speech comprehension functional, eyesight is. Ah, nothing is blurry for you, correct?"

I focused more and no, everything seemed clear. "I don't believe anything is."

"Wonderful! It'd be such a hindrance to have to get a pair of these for you too," he joked, adjusting a pair of red framed glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Where am I?" I asked first. I tried to remember how I got here, but was coming up with blanks.

"I'll explain that in just a moment," he said as he wrote onto what looked like a clipboard. "I'm going to need you to sit up first."

I tried moving my fingers first. They moved just fine. I tried my arms next, which was harder but I eventually managed to push myself up to sitting position. It also allowed me to get a better look at the man.

He had light brown curly hair that fell just past his ears. His eyes were a pale blue and he had a lot of freckles dusting his dark skin. "Well hello there," he said, seemingly surprised at how easily I'd done that.

"Who are you?" I asked. He seemed nice enough but I didn't know anything about him aside from a face and voice.

"Ah. Right. My name is Daniel Singh and I'm an intern at the robotics hospital." That sounded oddly coincidental and I didn't know why. "Which is where you are now." That's why.

"Why am I in a robotics hospital?" I asked. "Why don't I remember anything?"

"Well, you don't have any memories to remember yet. This is your first day of life. Welcome to the world, Harvey." He looked proud of himself.

"Harvey." The word felt weird to say but I registered that it was my name. Yeah, that's right. Harvey Benson. "But then, if I'm here and it's my first day, then that makes me."

"You're correct," Daniel said. "You aren't human. You are one of the first in the line of synthetic bodies and souls."

I put my hand on my chest and it clinked. There wasn't a heartbeat as I had hoped.

"Oh, we can turn on the heartbeat if you like. The internal battery will last you an approximate ninety years if you take care of yourself properly, at least that's as accurate as we could get."

"I want a heartbeat," I said quickly. I was still kind of confused and I really didn't wanna look down at myself, afraid of what I would see.

"But of course." Daniel smiled and grabbed a few tools. I scooted back a bit and he shushed me reassuringly. "You're not fully functional as of yet, so you are unable to feel pain. Or, much of touch for that matter."

"How come you know so much?" I wondered out loud. "You look, well, young."

"I'm only seventeen," Daniel confirmed. "But I have to admit that I am a certified genius. I've already been enrolled in college and am majoring in robotics."

"So you like robots," I said. A weird thought crossed my mind and I had to voice it to confirm it wasn't true. "Does that mean... you built me?"

Daniel laughed as he worked. "Oh, no. Not entirely anyway. I did watch as I hope to build people in the future, but for the most part I didn't have the knowledge aside from helping with the hardware. I know much more than I did before your birth, anyway."

When he pulled away something thrummed in my ears. A heartbeat. I also realized how cold it was in the room and the feeling of, well, being able to feel was overwhelming. "How long will I be here?"

"Hopefully only until tomorrow. We have adjustments and tests to run to make sure you're working the right way."

I nodded and lay back on the bed I was on. I glanced down at my body to see a pale blue shade of skin, and it shone faintly. My arms had several plates of skin, supposedly to allow the best movement. I looked further down to see my legs were the same. And that the equipment between them was very visible.

"May I have a blanket?" I asked, shifting self consciously.

Daniel gave a knowing glance down my body and it made me shiver. "But of course, I'll only be a second." He stood and left the room.

I tried looking around more, but it was hard to see out the window aside from the fact that it was apparently nighttime. Alongside the array of tools Daniel had with him there was a hand mirror. I grabbed it.

My face was expectedly, well, robotic. I had a small mouth and a big nose. My irises were blue and yet the rest of my round eyes glowed a faint yellow. My hair was curly and a rusty red, and my eyebrows were thick and of the same color. Upon further inspection I learned that my hair was made of very fine, very thin wires.

"Here you are, Harvey." Daniel's voice shocked me out of looking at myself and I looked up at him.

"Thank you," I said sincerely. I covered myself with the blanket the brunet handed over and it made me feel a lot better. "Why isn't my skin..."

"Your outer plating is made of titanium. We didn't want to give you synthetic skin yet, considering we don't really know how fragile you are. So, better safe than sorry!"

"You keep saying 'we'," I observed.

Daniel nodded. He smoothed out his pants. "I speak for the committee that assembled you. They suggested I communicate with you first considering we're the same age, so it might make you feel more comfortable."

I nodded. "Is it all right if I try walking?"

He smiled at me and stood. "I'll fetch you some clothing. It would be best if you put them on yourself to test your muscular functions."

"Right."

I put on the red tee and jeans that he had given me with only a little trouble. My legs were a little wobbly when I stood, but I used Daniel's arm for balance as he led me outside.


	2. Pseudo-Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While I was informed that I had been built by a team of scientists, I accepted it for what it was.
> 
> But Dr. Martinez is something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IVE HAD TO REWRITE THIS SO MANY TIMES BECAUSE I KEPT LOSING MOTIVATION I UCKING
> 
> im back tho hi

Walking is new. Not a bad kind of new, but it does take a bit of toddling up and down the halls of the hospital for me to get used to it. When Daniel tapped me on the shoulder to go the other way, it took me a second to turn around and follow him.

What I didn't expect was for him to lead me to a small office loaded with robot paraphernalia.

I should clarify, the robot parts lying around only made up for about a quarter of the office's contents. The rest of it consisted of different types of papers scattered everywhere (which I figured were official), a cabinet full of different robotics trophies, and a desk cluttered with nuts and bolts and screwdrivers. On the walls were a bunch of certificates, but also various Sci-Fi-esque posters and a set of anatomy charts.

I didn't even notice there was a woman at the desk until she stood to greet me in an excited manner. She was a short, plump woman with a pair of rimless glasses set on her button nose.

"Harvey, you're awake!" she exclaimed, maneuvering around the room to greet me. "How are you, is everything working right? How do you feel, what do you think of all this?"

"Uh," I managed, looking into her green eyes and giving her a confused expression about where to start.

"You're overwhelming him, Doc," Daniel said softly from behind me. "He's only been awake for so long after all.”

“Right! Well, my name is Dr. Jaqueline Martinez. You can call me Jackie, or Dr. Martinez, or Mom, if you want.” She laughed. “Though I guess I wouldn’t technically be your mom. Maybe a pseudo-mother, at best. I’m the head of the team in charge of android manufacture and maintenance, if that does anything for you.”

I just nodded. “That’s good to know.”

The doctor’s face seemed to brighten at my words and she looked at Daniel. “He has passed every test so far," he pointed out.

"Wonderful! Thanks Holly," she said, looking to immediately regret it. "Daniel! Shit, sorry."

"It's fine," he reassured. It must have been the look on my face that made him sigh. "I only transitioned a few months ago."

"Transitioned?" I asked.

"From female to male," he clarified. I nodded, as that was more understandable. “Anyway,” he said, hoping to get the spotlight off him.

“Yes! Anyway, it’s very very wonderful that you’re functioning so well. I was going to suggest it later but I would like to introduce you to Natalie,” Dr. Martinez explained.

“Who’s Natalie?” I questioned, the name oddly familiar.

“Your sister,” she continued. “While she was built a month ago, her test results have been rather, uh... unstable.”

“There are other androids?”

“Yup. We think if we have the two of you interact, it might inspire her to be more cooperative.”

“That sounds like a good idea to me.” Honestly, I was getting excited to meet someone like me and to help them out. Actually the fact that there even were others like me was pretty exciting.

Someone dressed similarly to Daniel entered the office behind us, squeezing past us with a quiet “excuse me” and murmuring something to Dr. Martinez. Her expression darkened and she sent the intern away.

“Doc, is something wrong?” Daniel asked, looking back after the other intern.

“Natalie’s awake and she’s not doing as well as last time. I’m sorry, Harvey, I would have thought we would have a bit more time to ourselves but I don’t think this can wait.”

I shook my head quickly. “No, it’s no trouble. If I can help in any way...”

She nodded and took me gently by the shoulders. “I have to warn you, she’s kind of intense when it comes to talking to others. Be patient, okay? Even if you can’t get through to her, any kind of progress would be great.”

“Right. I’ll see what I can do, I guess.”

“Great.” Dr. Martinez guided Daniel and I out of her office and down a few halls, into an elevator. The fact that it was steel and needed a passcode to get open was unsettling as we went up a few floors. “We can’t risk Natalie getting out,” she explained with a soft voice. “We didn’t want to, but she isn’t ready for the world yet, and it’s not ready for her.”

“Am I ready?” I asked, glancing at her.

Apparently Dr. Martinez had to think about that for a second. “More than she is,” she eventually answered. I didn’t know how to feel about that.

And soon I didn’t have to, as the elevator stopped moving with a lurch and its lights flickered and soon shut off.


End file.
